Dark Blue
by dj89
Summary: Detective Alexandra Eames is a NYPD detective who has just been given the case of a lifetime. As the bodies pile up, she reaches out to the only one who can help, Dr. Robert Goren. Will he help or will his past keep him from catching a terrifying killer.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"We need someone to profile this guy." Captain Joseph Hanna stated from behind this desk. A man in a charcoal gray suit squared up to him.

"I have been doing that, sir. I'm close to an ID." His tone was somewhat frustrated with a touch of annoyance.

"You've been saying that for weeks. This wackjob has killed six women. Don't think he'll slow down just because you can't get a fix on him." Hanna rubbed the back of his neck. This was getting him nowhere except straight for another migraine.

"I didn't mean- "His attempt to make an excuse was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Captain, I don't mean to interrupt but we got another one. "A detective stepped in the office. Hanna exhaled sharply. "Call Eames."

The detective nodded. "Yes, sir."


	2. Eames

"Detective Eames." Eames stepped out of the police issued SUV and shook the Captain's hand. "Why'd you call me?" Straight to the point. Hanna liked that. Just like her dad. He chuckled.

"Number seven. She's over here. A jogger found her this morning around six-thirty." He and Eames walked up to the body.

"Was she found like this?" Eames bent down beside the body and began putting on gloves.

"Yes, ma'am." A uniformed officer stepped forward. "Jogger said he came around the corner and saw her laying there. He went over to see if she was ok and then he called 911."

Eames looked up. "We got an ID?" When she didn't get an answer, she stood up. "Officer?"

"Um, no, ma'am. There was no wallet found around the body." The officer finally answered.

"Who's the jogger?" Eames looked dead on at the officer. He swallowed hard.

"Josh Valentine." He looked down at his palm sized notebook. "He's an investment banker on Wall Street. He runs by here every morning."

"Hm." Eames turned around and discarded her gloves. "Doc, call me when the autopsy begins."

The medical examiner walked by. "You got it, Alex."

"What do you think?" Hanna approached her.

"It's a murdered woman in the park." Eames seemed annoyed by the question.

"I know that." The captain glared at her. Alex didn't budge. "Is it the same guy?"

"Won't know until the autopsy." They reached her vehicle.

"Keep me updated."

"Always." Eames started the car and drove away.


	3. A Suggestion

Eames entered the squad room. She felt dozens of eyes on her but she was used to it. Ever since her husband Joe, and undercover cop, was killed in the line of duty, she was seen as a bad luck charm. She held her head high and walked to Captain Hanna's office. She knocked and saw the captain wave her in.

"Autopsy confirmed it. She was killed the same way as the others." She handed him the report.

"Well, hello to you too, Alex." Hanna smirked as he opened the folder.

"Hi." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Anything different about this one?" Hanna went through the photos.

"The cut marks were deeper on this one." She pointed to a photo. "The cuts on her arms are wider. Here and here." Hanna nodded. She was good. He wouldn't have notice it.

"What do think that means?" Hanna inquired and as if on cue, in walks Dr. Andrew Davis.

"He's changing because he wants us to catch him." He sat down beside Alex and continued. "He's tired of doing this. He wants to stop." Eames looked at Hanna. He rolled his eyes.

"And you are?" Eames had only just met him but she knew she didn't like him.

"Doctor Andrew Davis. Profiler." He held at his hand. Eames just stared at it. Davis ignored it and kept going. "I've been working on this case since the third body."

"Uh-uh. And how many women had been murdered since then?" Eames challenged him. Hanna had to stifle a laugh. Davis went red.

"Detective Eames is now in charge of the investigation. You will give her everything you know even if it isn't very much." Eames raised an eyebrow to him.

"Of course."

"All right, Doctor. Tell me, will you catch this guy?" There was a pause. "You're off the case." Eames began to stand.

"What? You can't! Why?!" Davis was shocked.

"If you have to think about, I don't want or need you." Eames turns and leaves the office.

Hanna followed her. "Alex, you can't possibly think you can catch this guy without some type of profiler?"

"I am certainly not going to work with him." She pointed emphatically at the man currently scurrying to the elevators.

Hanna sighed. "I may have someone but I can't promise he'll help. I can't even promise he'll talk to you."

"What's his name?" Alex wasn't sure but if the captain suggested him, she might as well give him a shot.

"Robert Goren."


	4. First Impressions

Eames arrived on the campus of New York University at eight the next morning. A young woman in the main office directed her to the Philosophy Department. As she walked down the long hallway she could hear a male voice. She followed it until she reached its origin. The classroom door was open. Every chair in the room was occupied and all eyes were the professor leading the class. "What does it mean to be human?" The man began rocking back and forth on the podium he was standing behind while somehow managing to not to tip it over. "It's a simple question." He points to a young brunette sitting in the middle of the fourth row. "What about you, young lady?"

She looked up, startled. "Um." Her eyes darted down when he made eye contact.

"Come on." He walked out from behind the podium. He looked taller than Eames first perceived. "There's no wrong answer; just a different one." He tilted his head down to catch her gaze that was currently burning holes in the floor. She looked up.

"Kindness." It was more of a question than a statement but the man seemed to except it.

"Anyone else?" He looked around. The chairs creaked as people shifted uncomfortably.

"Love." A male voice broke the strangled silence. The professor searched for the individual responsible for the answer. Eames notice him study each face. _What is he looking for?_ Before she could dwell on the private question, the student spoke up.

"Love is what makes the world go 'round, right?" A scattered chuckle covered the room.

"Ah, Mr. Doyle. Should have known it was you." The teacher walked towards him with his hands behind his back. A faint twitch began to grace his face. The student, now known as Mr. Doyle, started to blush. "I appreciate humor as much as anyone, but try to have an original thought." The professor turned his back and Mr. Doyle slumped into his seat. A more pronounced laughter filled the room.

"Dr. Goren?" He stopped. Eames felt her breath catch. _This was Robert Goren? What was she expecting? Why did she care?_ She was snapped out of her thoughts by his voice.

"Yes?"

"What is it to you? Being human, I mean." He looks at the blonde in the back row on the end. He turns around and begins a short pace back and forth. He rubs the side of his face.

"Awareness." The sound of chairs creaking returned as everyone moved forward in their seats. Eames tilted her head and crossed her arms. "I see I caught you off guard." He smirked. "Being aware that you are breathing and at any moment you could stop. Aware that there are others around you in that same predicament. Aware that while you share the same second in a room with someone you may not be having the same experience. Being aware is a powerful thing; a beautiful thing but it can also be destructive." _What does he mean by that?_ An alarm sounded and his long strides carried him to a small table behind him. He turned it off. "I'll see you all on Monday. Remember you have a ten-page paper due on the concept of greed."

Eames fought the flow of students leaving and walked up to the man. "Are you Dr. Robert Goren?"

"Last time I looked. Why are you here, Detective?" He looked down at her. _Wow, he really is taller up close. Wait, did he just say detective?_ She was drawn from her inner conversation by him clearing his throat. She looked at him quizzically. "The bulge on the side of your jacket and your overall presence." She shook her head.

"Joseph Hanna sent me. He said you could help me with a case." He packed up a pile of papers and a book into a brown, leather binder he was holding. He averted his gaze.

"No." It was soft but firm. "He made a mistake. I can't help you." He hurried up the aisle and out the door. _That went well._ She'd seen him in his class and how he pegged her for a detective thirty seconds after meeting her. He could help her and she wasn't going to give up that easily.


	5. Give and Take

Eames decided the only way to get what she wanted from him was to catch him off guard. Somehow, she knew that wouldn't be easy. She thought back to their first encounter. _What had made him react like that? He seemed so confident in his class, cocky even. Why did the captain warn her that he may not want to talk to me let alone help?_ She was getting a migraine. Eames rubbed her head.

As the building emptied and students and faculty alike had all gone their separate ways, Eames noticed something- a light. Someone was still in their office. _It has to be him._ She locked her vehicle and made her way to the doors closest to her. She was stopped by a security guard.

"Can I help you, miss?" An older man a few inches taller than Eames shown his flashlight almost directly into Eames' eyes.

"I'm Detective Eames, NYPD." She flashed her badge and he nodded. "I'm trying to locate a Dr. Goren. I was told he would still be here." It wasn't a total lie. There was just enough truth to make it believable, she hoped. The man regarded her for a moment, although it seemed like an eternity.

"Alright. He's on the third floor, last door on your right." He unlocked one of the double doors and let her inside.

"Thank you." She hurried in. _One obstacle down._ She had a feeling getting in was going to be the easiest part of this evening.

Eames followed the guard's instructions and made it to the end of the hallway. The door was opened just enough for her to see inside. The office was filled to the brim. Books in shelves that were overflowing to the point Eames could see he had to pile them on the floor. Papers scattered everywhere as if he were trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle, or play twister. _Can you play twister by yourself?_ She shook off the completely off topic question but then decided to use it as an opening. Once she was refocused she spoke up.

"I didn't know you could play twister by yourself?" The man standing in the middle of the debris jumped slightly.

"Um. What- What are you-you doing here?" The fidgeting she had seen earlier that day had increased.

"I don't appreciate being blown off; especially before telling you why I'm here." She made a few steps towards him trying not to crush the papers beneath her feet.

"I know why you're here. You want me to profile some nutcase. I don't do that." There was a short pause. "Anymore." The last word was said without any eye contact.

"My captain told me you did." Eames crossed her arms after fully entering the chaotic office.

"He lied." Goren turned back around. Using his back to let her know the conversation was over. He was mistaken. Eames sighed. Then, she got an idea.

"You don't have to come to the station." The tension in his shoulders relaxed slightly, but it was still visible. "I brought the file with me. It's in my car. If I bring it in, will you at least give it a once over?" He exhaled loudly. He knew this was a bad idea. Every time he got involved, he would lose a piece of his soul. Goren wasn't sure how much more of it he could lose before he faded away. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. I'll make some tea." He walked out of the room through a doorway on the far side on the room.

"Thank you." She turned on her heels and rushed to her car. She had got her foot in the door, both literally and metaphorically. _This is a start._ She would brief the captain in the morning.


	6. Reading the Tea Leaves

Alex returned with the file and noticed a strange odor. She couldn't decide if she liked it or wanted to open a window. Goren came from the office with two clear coffee mugs and a silver tea pitcher. He placed them on the corner of his desk. "Tea?" He nodded towards her.

"Sure." He poured the liquid into the cup. It was a thick, deep green liquid that made Eames feel slightly queasy. "What is it?" She was starting to regret her decision.

"It's tea." He saw her one of her eyebrows crook up. "It's Gotu Kola. It's from the Eastern parts of Asia. It's used to promote focus and memory retention by improving blood flow to the brain. I use it all the time." Goren poured his own glass and sat the pitcher down. He blew on the hot liquid and took a sip. Eames took it as a sign that he didn't die right away and took a drink from hers. It tasted bitter at first but a sweet aftertaste made it bearable. Alex wouldn't knock anyone over to get another cup but if drinking meant his help she would drink it for the rest of the year. _I hope it doesn't come to that._ She shuddered at the thought.

She had almost forgotten about the case file sitting on her lap until he asked for it.

"You gonna stare at me all night or hand me the file?" There was no underlying tone just a simple question that shouldn't have to be asked.

"Oh, yeah. Here." She handed over the file.

"This is it? All of it?" He sifted through the file.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" She felt offended at the what seemed to be an accusation.

"Just checking." He tried to be nonchalant about it but she didn't by it. She decided to let it go. Another reaction she didn't understand. "How many?"

"Seven in seven weeks." Eames pulled out her notepad. "The last one was found yesterday morning by a jogger. He takes the same route every morning."

"What do you make of him?" Goren never made eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

"Good Samaritan or killer wanting to see the show?" He was still eyeing the file. She shifted in her seat.

"Um." Eames cleared her throat. "I pegged him as a passerby. He wasn't even in the country for the first three murders." He nodded satisfied with her answers.

"The cuts seem to have a pattern." Goren turned the picture every angle he could. "Definitely a pattern." He shot up from his chair nearly knocking over his tea and the tea pitcher. Eames, startled for a moment, watched him curiously. Goren took all the papers he had in the middle of his floor and carelessly threw them onto a chair next to him. He grabbed the file and took every picture of the last victim's injuries. He placed them on the now vacant floor. Eames got up and looked on as he stood on top of his desk and studied the photos.

"What's going on?" She was curious, confused and a little shocked.

"The killer left a message on her." He folded his left arm across his midsection and place his right elbow on it as he cupped his face with his right hand.

"What does it say?"

He began to take the pad of his right thumb and run it up down the pads of each finger. "No more." They looked at each other. Goren hated to admit it but he was becoming intrigued by this case. Yup, this was definitely a bad idea.


	7. Progress?

Eames received a call at 7:30 in the morning. The bosses wanted a briefing which meant so did the captain. _Great. Just what I needed. I'm not prepared to suck up today._ She grabbed her gun and badge and headed out the door.

"What do we have, Alex." Hanna was sitting behind his desk nursing a cup of coffee.

She handed him a copy of the file with her notes in it from her meeting with Dr. Goren. "I spoke with Dr. Goren last night. He found something." Eames sat down in front of him.

"He talked you…. about the case?" He was both shocked and impressed. Eames was persuasive but he didn't think she would snag Bobby.

"Yes." Eames didn't know how to perceive the question. She decided to proceed with her report. "He found a message on the last victim."

Hanna sat up in his chair, clearly intrigued. "What is it?" Eames pointed to the pattern the professor outlined with a black Sharpie on the photo. _"No More"_ "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Eames took the photo back and placed in the folder.

"I don't know? What does **_that_** mean?" He sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"He didn't tell me." Eames exhaled. "He told me to leave and that was all the help I was getting from him."

The captain shook his head. Bobby Goren was known for being stubborn but to turn away a case- never. "That's good work, Alex. You got more out of him than anyone else in your position would."

She tilted her head. _Anyone else in my position. To quote the captain, what does that mean?_

Hanna dismissed her. She reached for the door but decided to turn around and give it one more shot. "I really think we could use him."

Hanna looked up from his desk. "I didn't say we couldn't but if he's turned down a case, maybe he's not able to help us in the way we really need him to." He wondered where she was going with this.

"He can. I'm sure of it." She walked the desk. "You didn't see him in class. He could look at his students and get more out of them than I thought possible. It was like he was reading them."

 _Reading them. He'd heard that before._ "I don't know, Eames. He told you no. To Bobby Goren, no means no."

"Forgive me, sir but I think you can do more to help in this situation than you're willing to let on." He raised an eyebrow. _No going back now. All the way or no way at all._

"What are you getting at?"

"You called him Bobby Goren instead of Robert. You know him." Yeah, she was definitely putting all her eggs into one basket. Hopefully, the basket has a bottom.

Hanna leaned back in his chair and stood up, chuckling as he did. "You are your father's daughter." She smirked. "I'll see what I can do." She nodded a thanks and turned to leave.

"Detective?" Her blood froze. _Crap._ She turned around with her hand still on the door. "No promises."

"Yes, sir." She answered, trying not to show relief.


	8. Reunion

Bobby was leading a class when Hanna entered the room. He leaned against the wall by the door and looked at his friend. _Was he still a friend or just someone I used to work with and have over for dinner a handful of times?_ He was taken from his reverie by Bobby's voice.

"Plato said, 'Only dead men have seen the end of war.' What war was he talking about? We use the word war to describe many different things. War in terms of losing soldiers but gaining land. Warring couples who fight all the time of the most minute topic. The one reference of war that always make me think is being at war with one self. What does that mean? Really, what does it mean?" He looked around the room as he paced. Using his left hand, he points to nowhere and scoops it inward as he speaks. "Feelings, ideas, thoughts- all of these things can cause us to doubt." He pauses. The pacing stops as he puts both hands behind his back. His students, as well as Hanna, looked on. It was like a lightbulb had switch on. "Maybe that's what war is." Bobby walks to the end of the stage and sits right on the edge. His height making it possible, he plants his feet on the floor. "When you get right down to the center- to the core of it- doubt. But if doubt causes war, then what causes doubt?" His voice becomes softer but still audible. He leans forward and puts his right hand over his mouth and then sliding it down to his shoulder. His head tilts towards his hand, pauses, then rest on it. "The answer is different for all of us, isn't it?" Bobby's voice raises in volume just enough to notice. "It comes from the inside and the outside. From people we know and people we don't. People we could care less about and people whose opinion could make or break our self-worth. We all have doubt. The difference is what we choose to do with that doubt." The timer sounds and Bobby pulls it out of his pocket and turns it off. "Don't forget the group assignment is due on Friday." The students hurried out of the classroom. Bobby braced a hand on one knee and pushed himself up. His back was turned when Hanna finally spoke.

"Still asking the big questions, I see." Hanna was still at the back of room but Bobby heard him. He knew who it was. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"They only seem big to you." Goren called out over his shoulder with a playful tone.

Hanna laughed out loud and pushed off the wall. "Yeah, they do give me a headache." He walked towards the stage. As he got closer he noticed something. This wasn't the same Bobby Goren he's known for fifteen years. Not really. Sure, he still smiled, relished in the thought of learning new things and teaching others but there was something missing. Bobby had gained weight. Not enough to worry but enough to question if he was taking care of himself. He had a beard growing. The man he knew would never go a day without shaving. His hair had grown just long enough to see the curls. When he got to the stage, Bobby had turned around.

"The answer is no." The captain was taken back slightly but decided not to play into one of Goren's famous mind games. Even if he wasn't one hundred percent, he could still twist you up to the point you didn't with way was right and which way was left.

"I didn't ask a question." It was a challenge and he knew it. He just hoped he wouldn't lose.

"Doesn't matter. I know why you're here. You sent that woman detective and I gave her a little crumb and now you're here for the whole meal. No." Bobby had packed his lecture up in the leather binder that never seemed to fall apart and made his way to the door on the side of the room. _How long has he had that thing?_ Shaking off the momentary distraction, Hanna tried again.

"She told me what you did." Bobby stopped just short of the door knob. He tensed as his mind began to race.

"What are you talking about?" He was still facing the door.

Hanna paused before speaking. Carefully, he continued. "She watched you in class. You were reading your students. It impressed her."

Goren huffed as if to say _so what?_ "She also told me how quickly you had seen the pattern on the last victim." Hanna took a chance and stepped closer. "Look Bobby, I know the whole thing with Nicole made things difficult for you but- "

Bobby straightened his posture and turned around to face the captain. "We're calling it a 'thing' now?" Hanna was looking at him eye to eye. Bobby's voice was low but had disbelief and hurt laced through it. _This isn't good._ "It's good to know that we've reduced the whole situation to a thing." Bobby turned to walk away but as if he couldn't help himself he turned back towards Hanna. "And how would you know if it was difficult or not?" Bobby dipped his body from side and side and pointed an accusing finger at the captain. "I specifically remember you disappearing when it all came crashing down" Hanna looked to the floor. Bobby read the reaction. "Yeah. That's what I thought." This time when Bobby reached for the door he left. If Bobby was on the fence about helping, Hanna was sure he'd just pushed him over; to the wrong side.


	9. It's Too Late to Apologize Or Is It?

Hanna found his way to Bobby's office. A woman, in her mid-thirties with long brown hair was sitting at a desk in the outer office. "Can I help you?" She smiled and Hanna smile back.

"I'm here to see Dr. Goren. Is he in?" He knew he was but the captain was being professional so he could hide the desperation he felt.

"Um." Her sunny disposition turned to uncertainty at the question she's been asked. She looked anywhere but the captain. As she opened her mouth to answer a loud crash came from the office. She jumped and Hanna looked towards the office door. He stared at it briefly then came up to it and turned the knob. Bobby was standing on a ladder that leaned up against the bookcase. Hanna turned and gave the young woman a reassuring smile and walked in closing the door.

"Very smooth, Goren. You nearly killed yourself and that poor young woman outside." He pointed in her direction. Bobby continued to fumble through books.

"What do you want, Joe?" Bobby voice sounded annoyed. "I already gave you my answer." He stepped down from the ladder with a book in his hand. He walked towards his desk. Not once did he look in Hanna's direction. _At least he hasn't decked me. I'll take it as a good sign and go with it._

"Listen, I came to apologize. I shouldn't have brought up the past. It's just- "Hanna cleared his throat. "We need your help. This guy has killed seven women in seven weeks. You're the only one who can stop him." He didn't care if he sounded like he was pleading. He was. Bobby was flipping through the book or at least Hanna thought he was. Bobby was alternating his weight from one foot to another. His thoughts were going a million miles a minute. _I've finally got my life somewhat back together. I don't want to risk it. If I don't do it and this guy kills again I don't know-._ He cut off that thought. No way was he going to go there. Bobby looked up. Hanna saw the uncertainty in his eyes. _Definitely not the same Bobby._

"You don't have to answer now." He knew he had to tread carefully. "Detective Eames is leading a briefing tomorrow. Eight AM. One Police Plaza. You don't have to speak. You can sit in the back." He placed his card on the desk. Bobby looked down at the card like it was a snake about to bite him. Hanna left it at that and walked out of the office. Bobby threw the book he was reading across the room and began to pace. He rubbed his forehead with the fingers on his left hand. He wanted to help but he still had the feeling all was not what it seemed.


	10. Look Who's Here

Captain Hanna entered the squad room and eight am on the dot. Eames was sitting at her desk studying a file. "Good morning, Detective." He stopped at her desk. "You ready?"

Eames looked up. "Always, sir." Hanna admired her confidence.

"Alright. Call everyone to the briefing room. I'll be there in five." He turned towards his office to take off his coat and lay his briefcase on his desk. He looked out over the room. A twinge of disappointment set in. _I was sure he'd show._ Not wanting to show his defeat, he exited his office and made his way across the room to where the briefing would be held. The many side conversations that filled the room silenced the moment the captain walked in. _I'll never get used to that._ He took his place behind the podium and began to speak.

"I've called you here to receive a briefing from the new lead detective on the case, Detective Alexandra Eames. She will be your boss. You answer to her and she answers to me. Any questions?" No one spoke up or raised a hand. "Detective." He motioned towards Alex. She took the podium in his place.

"We now have seven women on the death total. All of them Caucasian, brunette, between the ages of 25 and 35. The killer knocks them out with chloroform, bounds them and makes a series of cuts along their extremities and back. New information has pointed out that the cuts on the latest victim have a distinct pattern. They spell out the words 'no more'". She pauses to gauge their reaction. "Any questions?" A young man with dark black hair and a grey suit raises his hand. "Yes?"

"Do we have any idea who this guy could be?" All eyes shifted from the man to Alex who was looking at Hanna. She opened her mouth to form some type of explanation when a voice from the back filled the silence.

"He's being controlled." Eames and Hanna looked up in shock. Everyone turned around to see the identity of the unknown voice. It was Bobby Goren. He was standing there in dark blue jeans, a red flannel shirt with a black undershirt and a brown zip-up sweatshirt that was zipped half way up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down when he realized just how many eyes were on him.

"What do you mean controlled?" Another voice with an unknown origin questioned.

"That's what 'no more' means." Bobby moved his elbows back and forth slightly and his placed back against the wall. "Someone or something is controlling him. Only he knows for sure. He knows what he's doing is wrong but some force is keeping him from ending it." He chanced a look up. People were making notes while Eames looked at him with an expression of relief. Bobby didn't say anything else and resumed looking at the floor only this time bouncing his back on the wall with a rhythmic pace.

"Any more questions?" Hanna inquired. None. "You're dismissed."

"Whatever you said, Captain, it must have done the trick." Eames smirked. Hanna looked at Bobby.

"Yeah. He's still got it." They nodded in agreement and headed towards Bobby. If only Goren had heard the praises he was receiving. His mind was overflowing with self-doubt.

The captain and Eames walked up to him. He was still not making eye contact. "Well done, Bobby." Hanna patted him on the elbow. The way Goren flinched did not go unnoticed. "Sorry. I forgot about that." He was sincere and Bobby brushed it off. Alex stared at them. _What was that about?_ "Why don't you go wait in my office, ok?"

Bobby popped of the wall. "Ok." When he was out of ear shot, Eames turned to the captain.

"What was all the flinching about?" Eames was curious. _Who wouldn't be?_

"I honestly don't know. He's been that way for as long as I've known him." Hanna shrugged.

Bobby was waiting in the office. His thoughts were all jumbled in is head. One overlapping the other. It was getting harder and harder to focus. _Why are you doing this, Nicole? Because I can, Bobby. A man of your talents shouldn't be confined to the spaces of being in the middle. Live on the edge. It's much better out here._ He shook the thoughts away. Eight years. Eight years and he could still hear her voice as clear as if she was standing right in front of him. His palms were cold and sweaty and he could feel the perspiration gather under his clothes. _I can't be here._ He barreled through the office doors and almost sprinted to the stairs. The detectives in the room didn't witness the scene. All of them were too busy working on their assignments. All but one. Alex Eames.


	11. The Smell of Starbucks in the Morning

Eames stopped by the diner around the corner from her apartment. She had witnessed Bobby's escape and didn't know what to make of it. What she did know was he was good. Too good not to be chasing this guy.

She drove down the unfamiliar street that held Goren's home. Alex had looked him up in the university's records. _I am a detective._ As she reached the address, Eames was given a nice surprise. His house was small but beautiful. The red brick was a perfect contrast to the white, wood front porch. The yard was well maintenance. Cleary, he was just as diligent at caring for his home as he was with his work.

With a deep breath, she grabbed both coffees and walked to the door. Steeling her resolve, she knocked on the door. After a long thirty seconds of silence, Eames heard noises coming from the other side of the door. As the doorknob turned, she suddenly felt nervous. _What was I going to say? Hi, I know we just met but I was worried so I brought coffee. Yeah, that won't sound weird at all._ Bobby's head peer around the door.

"Detective Eames?" He looked at her with a quizzical look. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go over your profile of the killer." She held the drink holder up to him. "I brought coffee." He stared at her, then the coffee. He gestured for her to come in and closed the door behind her. His home looked just liked his office except a little more organized. Books upon books were occupying three wooden book cases. There was a weathered deep brown couch and a glass coffee table in front of it. A bottle of scotch with about a third of the liquid still present sat in the middle of the table. A small glass was on the floor.

"May I take your coat?" Bobby asked. She placed the coffees down on the table and took off her coat. He walked towards the door and hung it on a steel coat hanger.

"Do you do this often?" His back was turned when he answered.

"Do what?"

"Pass out on the couch after getting hammered." She held up the bottle. His shoulders sagged then stiffened.

"Depends on what you mean by often?" He was deflecting and Eames knew it.

"Don't screw with me, Goren." Her tone was stern. Goren turned around to face her. "I need to know."

"No, I don't get hammered very often, just when I feel like it, ok?" Bobby was getting irritated. He didn't like being interrogated. Especially, when it's done in his own home.

"Ok." His answer wasn't what she wanted to hear but at least it was an honest one. "Now, let's get to work." Alex sat right down on the couch and pulled the files out from her bag.

Reluctantly, Bobby sat down beside her. There was still considerable space between them. Eames thought about moving closer but the image of his flinching at the captain's touch made her think better of it.

"This is victim number one. Jennifer Daniels. She was a 28 year-old accountant for Smith and Davis in Manhattan. They found her face down in a field in the middle of St. Nicholas Park. She is the only we've been able to identify." She handed Goren the pictures.

"Why?"

"Her parents filed a missing person's report." Eames took a drink.

"These cuts seem different from the others." He studied the picture. "Hand me one from the third victim and the fifth." Eames didn't know what he was looking for but handed him the pictures.

"They're deeper and have a slightly jagged edge to them. Like-" He paused and turned the photo another direction. "Like someone was guiding the hand that made them."

"Someone is teaching this guy how to kill." Alex was in disbelief.

Goren's restlessness returned before he spoke. "They don't like getting their hands dirty. Its better if someone does their dirty work for them." Goren looked at Eames. "This person is highly manipulative and knows how to get what they want. They'll do anything to get it. Even sacrifice those around them." He looked at the pictures again. Turning them to study them at different angles. The turning became more frantic. He began to fidget by bouncing his legs up and down and then changed position on the couch.

"Goren, what are you doing?" Alex didn't understand why he was acting this way.

"There's- " Goren still couldn't stay still and moved around on the couch. "There's no message on the other victims." He handed Alex the photographs. "There's no message." Bobby started rubbing the top of his right hand with his left hand. "Why?"

Alex looked back and forth between Bobby and the pictures in her hand. Bobby looked at Eames. "It's his first."

"First what? He's killed seven women."

"On his own. His first kill on his own."

When it dawned on Alex what he meant, she put the photos back on the table. "No one to look over his shoulder." Goren nodded.

"And this case was already a barrel of laughs." Alex huffed sarcastically. Bobby looked at her. Not only was this case pulling him in but so was she. _Always more than it seems._


	12. Melting the Ice

It was nearly midnight when Goren and Eames finished looking through the evidence. Bobby had gone into the kitchen to grab more coffee and returned to find Alex asleep on the couch. He didn't want her here but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He placed a blanket over her and went back into the kitchen.

With his fresh cup of coffee and his binder, Goren began his profile. _He's in his early to mid-twenties. Definitely a high school graduate. Possibly a few years of college. He'd have to have some form of social skill to function and be seen as normal._ Bobby's pen was going as fast as his hand would let it. He'd almost forgotten how hard it was to keep up with his thoughts.

Before he could write his next thought, his cell phone rang. Usually, Bobby checked the caller ID first but he was so wrapped up in his head he answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, Bobby." A woman with a thick accent spoke on the other end. "How are we tonight?"

Bobby would know that voice anywhere. "What do you want, Nicole?" He was in no mood to deal with her tonight. _When was he ever?_

"Is that any way to treat a lady? Where have your manners gone?" She replied playfully.

"I treat all _ladies_ with respect." The point he intended to make got across. She huffed, feigning being hurt.

"If I knew I was going to be treated this way, I wouldn't have called." The playful tone remained. It was Bobby's turn to huff.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true."

"Well, here's an idea. Don't call!" He hung up the phone and slammed it down with authority on the kitchen table. A faint noise came from the other room. He waited to make sure he actually heard it.

"Joe!" _I definitely heard that._ He rushed into the living room to find Eames thrashing on the couch. Goren called out to her.

"Eames. Hey, Eames. Wake up." When she didn't wake up, Bobby got closer. "Eames, wake up!" He nearly shouted. She continued to struggle in her sleep. Not knowing what else to do, Bobby knelt beside her and put his hands on her shoulders. He shook her gently. "Alex!" This time her eyes flew open and she sat right up into Bobby's arms, practically squeezing him.

"Joe!" She screamed as she held on. Goren did his best not to stiffen at the contact. After what seemed like forever, especially to Goren, Eames let go. Realizing what she had done, she looked away from Bobby. "Sorry." Goren shrugged. "I thought you were someone else."

"Joe." Eames looked sharply at Goren from the corner of her eye, daring him to speak again. "When you wake up shouting a guy's name then you grab on to me like your life depended on it, my choices are limited." Alex's eyes softened slightly. "You ok?"

She took a breath. "Yeah."

"Who was he?" There was nothing but curiosity in his voice.

"Nobody." She tried to say it nonchalantly but he saw right through it.

Bobby kept looking at her. She'd seen that face before. _He's reading me._ "I'm fine." She gritted through her teeth.

"If you say so." Goren stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Eames took a moment to reel herself back to the present. _Why did that have to happen here?_ She'd been having nightmares for months after Joe's death. They don't normally get this bad. _Must be the stress._ She rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Goren had his binder opened with pages scattered across the table. He was making Eames a cup of coffee. He turned around. "Here." She took the mug and nodded her thanks.

"You've been busy." Alex motioned towards the table.

"Yeah. I wanted to get an early start on the profile." He took a drink from his coffee.

When he didn't elaborate, Alex made a move for the table. "What have you come up with?"

"Just a few things."

Alex wanted to just pick up the notebook but she didn't think that would go over well with Goren. Going against her nature she decided to ask. "Can I take a look?" The words felt weird coming out of her mouth. _I can't believe I just asked to look at evidence from my own case?_

Bobby took another drink, seemingly contemplating his decision. "Yeah, I guess." He pushed himself away from the counter and handed her the paper with his profile notes. Bobby watched her eyes go down the page. When she finished, she handed the paper back to Bobby.

"Wow."

"What? What's wrong?" Goren didn't understand the reaction.

"Captain said you were good but I didn't know he meant this good." Eames smirked.

"Yeah." Goren sat the paper down and turned to place his mug in the sink. "Thanks."

He's seemed more open than before so Eames decided to bite the bullet. "Joe was my husband."

Bobby's head shot up and he swiveled around to face her. "Was?"

Eames took a breath. "He was an undercover cop. He got made at a buy and the perp shot him. He died instantly." Bobby didn't know what to say. He took a few steps towards her while still keeping some distance between them.

"I'm sorry." Goren looked her right in the eye. "I hope they caught him."

"They did. He got shot fleeing the scene of a robbery." There was satisfaction in the way she spoke.

"He got off easy."

"I couldn't agree more." There was a brief moment where the tension between them released and there was nothing left but understanding. The moment was ended by a ringing cell phone. It was Alex's.

"Eames." She tensed. "Yeah." Bobby could hear the voice on the other end but couldn't make out what they were saying. "I'll bring him. Yes, sir." She ended the phone call and put the phone in her pocket.

"What is it?"

"We got another one." Eames saw a flash of anger in Goren's eyes.

"You better get going then."

"Captain wants you with me." Eames stated as she handed her mug to Goren.

"He what?" Goren was a little shocked that Hanna would want him there.

"Come on. Let's go. I'm not in the habit of disobeying a direct order from a superior." She grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger and opened the door. Goren reluctantly followed her. He held his binder in one hand and grabbed his brown sweatshirt with the other. He locked the door and put his keys in his pants pocket.

"After you, Detective." Alex nodded and walked the SUV. Goren didn't know how to feel about this particular situation. What he did know, was this would yield the breakthrough they needed or be the mistake that causes the whole thing to blow up in his face.


	13. Number Eight

As the crime scene got closer, Bobby's fidgeting became more pronounced. Eames noticed but didn't know what to say. Then, he started to bounce his legs up and down. Eames had enough.

"Goren. Stop it." Her tone was demanding he stop, not asking. _If only I could_. Goren thought. He felt nauseous and the only thing keeping him from vomiting was bouncing his legs. He would rather have Eames annoyed with him than throw up all over himself.

They made it to the scene. Both took their seatbelts off. Only one exited the car. Eames. When she noticed he wasn't behind her, she turned around. Opening his door, she questioned him.

"You coming?"

"Yeah. Just- just give me a minute." His stutter was back. _Great. Just what I needed._

Eames looks at him with a strange expression. "Sure." She steps away from the vehicle and walks over to a uniformed officer.

Bobby breathes deeply in and out. In and out. _I can do this. I've done it before. Just like riding a bike. I can do this._ Getting his nerves in check, he got out of the car. He scanned the area around him looking for anything out of the ordinary. _Someone too interested in the body. Someone too interested in the police._ He didn't see any of that so he continued to walk to towards the body. Eames told the officer who Bobby was so he strolled under the tape and stopped just short of the body. While he studied the victim, Alex was studying him.

Bobby opened his binder and began making notes. _Wonder what he's writing? Does he see more to this than I do?_ She decided to forgo the questions and give him a rundown of the scene.

"Victim is approximately twenty-five years old. CSU put her time of death around two hours ago. Security guard found her during one of his hourly rounds. Says he didn't see anything strange until her." Goren had finished writing half way through Alex's report. He was standing with his feet on each side of the victim, effectively straddling her. He bent down and looked at her closely. She was lying face down with only part of her back exposed. Eames stood there, watching. _What is he doing?_

"I need a shot of this, please." A male CSU member grabbed a picture. "What time was she found?"  
"About an hour ago." Eames looked down at her pad, then up at Goren. "When they realized what they had, they called us."

"Hm." Bobby was almost completely bent over the body. "Nobody touched her."

"No. Where are you going with this?"

"Where's the guy that found her?" Bobby straighten back up and walked toward Alex. She motioned for a uniformed officer to bring him over.

"The officer said you found her about an hour ago."

"Yes, sir. That's correct."

"And- And you didn't touch her?" Goren tilted his head slightly to accommodate the five to six-inch height difference between him and the man.

There was a pause. "I uh- "

Bobby nodded and finished the sentence. "You touched the body."

"Yes, sir. Only to check to see if she was breathing and try to find an ID."

"Was she lying face up?"

"Yes, sir. She was." The officer looked deflated.

"Alright. Thank you, officer." Bobby walked back to the body. "I'm gonna need some help here." He motioned for a few CSU techs to help him flip the victim over without disturbing the scene and handed his binder to Eames. "I need someone to take pictures as we flip her." The same tech who took the previous photo stood ready. "Ok. On the count of three. One. Two. Three." They put her on her back. All of them but Bobby looked down in shock.

Eames was the first to speak. "Does that say what I think it says?"

"Yeah. 'No more'." Goren opened his hands all the way and moved his arms back and forth.

"We need to catch this SOB." She handed the binder back to Goren.

"We need catch whose controlling him, too." Eames exhaled. They walked back to the SUV. This was going to get harder before it gets easier.


	14. An Unlikely Witness

Eames and Goren entered the squad room. The captain had wanted a briefing as soon as they arrived. Not wanting to wait to see the evidence, Bobby raced into a small meeting room and began his work.

Eames knocked on Hanna's door. She entered at his command.

"What do we got?"

"Victim number eight. Jane Doe. Killed like the others."

Hanna rubbed his temple. "Anything new?"

"He carved the words 'No More' on her chest."

"What does Bobby say?" Hanna was curious.

"Not much. Went straight for the evidence when we got here."

"Some things never change." Hanna chuckled. "Alright. Keep me posted."

"Yes, sir." Alex turned and left the office.

She made her way to the room Goren was currently occupying. Pictures were scattered all over the floor. _This is his office all over again._

"Still trying to play twister by yourself, I see." Bobby jumped slightly. _Yup, just like his office._

"I'm trying to get a sense of the scene."

"Ok. What are you sensing?" Alex sat down on a chair that wasn't occupied by evidence or Bobby's sweatshirt.

"Nothing. Yet." There was an emphasis on the word 'yet' that didn't go unnoticed.

"Why don't you take a break. Catch a few minutes of sleep. Clearer will help." Eames suggested but it went on seemingly deaf ears. She looked up at him. _He's found something._ "What is it?"

Bobby took a quick look at her then back at the photo. "D-did you see this at the scene?" He points to the top right hand corner of the picture. Alex squinted. When she realized what she was looking at she looked at Bobby.

"It's a security camera."

"Yeah." Goren bit his bottom lip. "We need to see the tapes."

"I'll call the D.A."

The hour it took for the tapes to arrive was quite possibly the longest hour Eames had ever experienced. All because of Goren. He couldn't sit still. Sitting in a chair caused him to bounce his leg and shift position frequently while standing invoked an uneven pattern of pacing. He had sat back down for about five minutes when the tapes finally arrived. _Thank God. Another five minutes and I would have killed him._ When Alex signed for the evidence, Bobby grabbed the tapes and took off for the room across the squad room that contained the DVD player. Hanna saw him practically run across the room. He opened his office door.

"Detective Eames, can I see you for a moment?" Alex walked into his office. "Shut the door." She did as she was asked. "How's he doing?"

"He's good. His investigative style leaves something to be desired but he gets results." Hanna nodded but didn't say anything. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Alex regarded him for a moment. "Is there something I need to know, sir.?"

"No."

"If it's going to affect this case, I- "

Hanna cut her off. "There nothing for you to worry about." His tone ended the conversation.

"Yes, sir." Eames turned and left the office. She had just sat down at her desk when someone called her name. It was Bobby.

She made her way to the room he occupied. "What do you got?"

"Watch." He pressed play. "We got a visitor." Alex looked at the time stamp.

"That's right in the middle of our time frame." She looked at Bobby and saw him squint at the screen.

"I can't tell who it is."

"I'll get it to the techs. They can enhance it." She reached to open the DVD player when her hand was met with a CD case.

"Here's the copy." Bobby handed it to her without taking his eyes of the screen. She shook her head and smirked. Bobby continued to watch the video as she left.

Fifteen minutes later, Eames returned. Goren was right where she had left him, engrossed in the security footage. She knocked on the door and walked in. "Techs say it'll be a few hours before they can get a clear image."

Goren sighed.

"You see anything else?"

"No. The guard showed up when he said he did. No one was there with him until we showed up." He rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Come on. I'll watch the tapes. You get some sleep."

"No, I'm good."

"Goren, it's 10:30. We've been going through evidence and watching this tape for almost twelve hours. You need sleep."

Before he could protest, his cell phone rang. He looked over at the table where he had placed it. _Not now. I don't need this now._ Eames noticed his reluctance to answer it. "You want me to get it?"

"No!" Goren saw he had startled her. "No. It's ok. My voicemail will get it." He said more calmly.

"Are you sure it's not important?"

"Trust me. It's not."

The ringing stopped. "Goren, come on. I'll take you home. Get a few hours. We can't do anything until the tape is enhanced. I'll come get you when it's finished." Goren conceded.

"Sure, I guess." Eames smiled on the inside. _I can profile, too._ She grabbed her coat from one of the chairs. He followed her to the elevators.

The drive home was quiet. Not the tension filled quiet they had experienced before, but a comfortable quiet. _When did that happen?_ Alex wondered as she drove.

It was nearly midnight when they pulled up in front of Bobby's house. Slowly, he unbuckled his seatbelt. He nearly fell out of the car but managed to regain his balance in time land on his feet. If Eames saw it, she didn't comment. He nodded a good night and walked towards his front door. "Get some sleep, Goren." She called out. He gave her a small wave and unlocked his door.

He tossed his keys on the coffee table along with binder. Not even bothering to take of his sweatshirt or shoes, he laid across the couch. He was exhausted but his mind was running like he was just given adrenaline. _Why was he there? Is he the killer? Did he know the camera was there? Is he really trying to be stopped?_ Bobby took both of his hands and rubbed them up and down his face.

He had finally got comfortable when his cell phone rang. He had a feeling he knew who it was and really didn't want to answer it. _What if it's Eames._ He sighed, preparing himself for whoever was on the other side of the line. "Hello."

"Hello, love."

 _Definitely not Eames._ "What, Nicole."

"Ooh, have a rough day, Bobby?" She could always tell but he wasn't willing to give her the satisfaction.

"This is what normal people sound like when you wake them up."

"Normal." She laughed. "You and I both know you're not even close to normal. Your mother took care of that." The last sentence carried a smug tone. Bobby bit down hard on his cheek.

"Did you call to harass me, Nicole?" He knew the answered but asked anyway.

"Of course not. I am genuinely concerned. This case you're on must be hard for you." His interest was piqued. _Don't do, Bobby. This is not a good idea and you know it._

Ignoring his instinct, he took the bait. "What do you know about it?"

"Always jumping to conclusion, Detective. I know what everyone who reads a paper knows." Bobby rubbed his temple. He was getting a headache.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He hung up before could reply. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. _So stupid._ The phone rang again.

"Did I hurt feelings?" There was silence at the other end.

"Goren. What are you talking about?" Eames. _This just gets better and better._

"N-nothing. Nothing, Eames. What is it?"

"Techs came through. They a got a face."

"You get an I.D.?" Bobby tried to push through the headache Nicole's call had given him.

"Even you won't believe this." Eames sounded different. Almost amused and serious at the same time.

"Try me."


	15. You've Got to Be Kidding Me

Eames pulled up in front of Goren's house. She called Goren and told him she was there. A few minutes later, Goren comes out. Eames noticed he was wearing the same clothes she had brought him home in and he definitely didn't get any sleep. He heaved himself into the SUV.

When Bobby put his seatbelt on, he felt a pair of eyes on him. "What?"

"You didn't get any sleep, did you?" There was no judgement in the way she said it. Bobby couldn't bring himself to lie so he just kept quiet. Alex took the silence as a confirmation.

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"We got an I.D. on the suspect who dumped the body."

"Yeah. And?" Goren could sense she was feeling apprehensive about telling him who it was.

Eames decided to ease him into it. "Do you know a Jake Doyle?" When he didn't answer, Alex looked at Bobby. She could see his mind turning; searching for the name. Then, just as fast as you can blink, the name clicked.

"He's one of my students." He looked directly at Alex. "Are you sure?"

"They compared it to his student I.D., Goren. It's him."

Bobby exhaled audibly. "They bringing him in?"

"Uniforms brought him in while I was calling you. He's in holding." Eames looked at Goren. He nodded and turned to look out the window.

The silence that occurred during the car ride carried over when they reached the squad room. Eames went in to see the captain while Goren made a beeline for the holding cell. He just had to see for himself. He looked through the small glass window of the door. _How did I not see it?_ Goren turned around and walked down the hallway. He leaned his back up against the wall and felt the thoughts of the day rush over him.

Eames entered the captain's office, "Sit down, Eames." She did as was told. "How is he?"

Alex looked up at him. Genuine concern was on his face. "He's ok, I guess. He was quiet on the way here." Hanna nodded. "Sir, that's the second time you've asked that. What's going on?"

Hanna sighed. "Let's just say he's only been wrong one other time. It didn't end well." Eames looked at him to elaborate. He'd didn't. "What do you got on Doyle?"

Eames looked at him. They down at her notes. "Not much. The only connection we have is he was caught on tape disposing of the body." While the connection wasn't exactly small, both Hanna and Eames wished they had more.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hanna called out. Bobby opened the door just enough to peer his head in. "Come on in, Bobby."

Goren entered the room and took the chair under the window. Hanna and Eames exchanged looks. "Are you ready to talk to Doyle?" Bobby looked up.

"I'm not going to."

Hanna was confused. So was Alex. "Excuse me?" Alex was the one to speak.

"I'm not going to talk to him. You are." Bobby leaned forward. "I need to see how he responds to you."

Eames wasn't happy about it but she understood and nodded. "Ok."

"Alright. Eames let me know when you're ready to go in. You're dismissed." Alex and Bobby stood up and exited the office.

About thirty minutes later, a detective knocks on Hanna's door. "Yeah?"

"Captain, Eames is ready."

"Ok. Thank you, Detective." The detective nodded and shut the door.

He entered the observation room and found Bobby was already there. He was sitting in a computer chair with his binder on his lap.

"Bobby."

"Joe." Bobby answered without looking at him.

"You alright?" He looked at Bobby. Bobby was still looking in the interrogation room at Doyle.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." The mask was up. Hanna knew he would only see what Goren wanted him to see. The silence was awkward for Hanna but clearly not for Goren who was analyzing every little movement of Doyle's.

The door opened and Eames entered the room. "Do you know why you're here, Mr. Doyle?" Alex asked as she closed the door behind her.

"No ma'am, I don't." _Formal but calm. This may harder than I thought._ Bobby made a note in his binder.

"Where were you last night between 9pm and 1am?"

"I was in my dorm studying." He shifted in his chair. _Lie. Maybe not harder than I thought._

Eames opened the folder and flipped it so Doyle could see its contents. "See, you weren't in your dorm. You were in the park about ten blocks away dumping a body." He looked down at the photo. _Come on, Jake. Give me something to go on._ Doyle continued to study the photo.

Eames could see he was searching for an answer and spoke. "I know you didn't do this on your own. Give us the guy who made you do this." Doyle looked her right in the eye. Goren leaned closer to the window. _Got him_.

"I don't take orders from any man." Goren stiffened. _Did I hear that right?_ Eames picked up on it, too. She asked again.

"Come, on. Help us stop him. You help us, we help you."

Doyle slammed the table with both of his hands. "No man tells me what to do!"

Goren's mind began to race. His profile of the controller was running through his head at record speed. He shot out of his chair and out of the room. Hanna watched him go with shock and concern. He knew he couldn't tip off Doyle to his mistake so he calmly made his way to the interrogation room door.

He knocked and peaked in the door. "Detective, can I speak with you for a moment?" Eames nodded, closed the folder and followed Hanna.

"Where's Goren?"

Hanna nodded towards the room Goren had been using. Eames smirked. _I knew he'd notice._

They walked towards the captain's office. Talking as they walked, Hanna was the first to speak. "I assume you caught the slip?"

"Yes, sir. So did he by the looks of it." She motioned towards Bobby.

Bobby was reading his initial profile over and over again. Praying he was wrong. Knowing he wasn't. He stood up from his chair, sending it into the wall behind it. He rushed into Hanna's office and closed the door.

"What is it, Bobby?" Hanna asked him while Eames just stared at him.

"Um." Bobby started and stopped. Swaying his body back and forth; facing the door then facing Hanna and Eames.

"Bobby, what is going on?" Hanna asked again.

Goren stopped swaying and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "He said he didn't listen to any man." He looked at Hanna. "There's only one woman who could pull this off." Eames looked at Hanna. All of the color had drained from his face.

"Could it be someone else?" Hanna desperately wanted it to be anyone else but her.

"No." It was a whisper but Eames heard a flurry of emotion.

Hanna sighed. "Alright. I'll have evidence send up the files."

Goren was still looking at the floor. "I don't need them."

"I know you don't but Eames does." Hanna was treading carefully. "Go back through the evidence and see if there's anything we can connect to her." Bobby nodded and left the office.

Eames eyes followed him out the door. "Captain, what is going on?"

"She's back."

"Who is?" Eames looked directly at Hanna.

"Nicole Wallace."


	16. Right to Know

An hour later, all the boxes containing the files for Nicole Wallace were sitting on Eames desk. _Four. Four boxes. I have never seen so many files for one woman. Who is she?_ Eames knew that getting anything from Goren would be like pulling teeth so she went to the only person who would have the information she needed; Captain Hanna.

Hanna heard on knock on his door. "Yeah."

Alex opened the door but didn't come inside. "Can I talk you to for a minute?"

"Close the door." He knew what was coming. "Sit down, Alex."

She sat down. "Who's Nicole Wallace?"

 _There it is. The question he knew was coming._ "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning would be good." Eames was done playing games. Superior or not, she was getting answers.

"A little over ten years ago, Bobby and I were working together. He was so confident, some said cocky. I always told them 'it's not cocky if he can back it up'." Hanna chuckled at the memory. "We'd been working together for about five years. I noticed that he never went out with any of us after work. I invited him every night for a week until he finally said yes. He kept to himself. The only he's talk to was me. Then she showed up." He stood up and walked over to the window. Eames didn't dare speak.

"She seemed to be perfect for him. Smart, confident, blonde and beautiful. She put a smile on his face, was there when his mom got bad, and when she died." He looked at Eames who was listening with all of her being. "They were together almost three years." He rubbed his forehead. "No one saw it coming. Not even Bobby."

"Saw what coming?" Eames couldn't help herself.

"The warrant for her arrest." Hanna saw the mixed look of shock and confusion. "Nicole is Australian. She left a trail of bodies and interrogation rooms everywhere she went." Understanding crossed Alex's face. Hanna continued.

"She tried to apply for a job that required a background check. They found some inconstancies."

Eames spoke up. "Nicole Wallace isn't her name?"

"It is but she hadn't used it in a while."

"Ah."

"Bobby didn't or couldn't believe it so he poured all of his energy into proving them wrong. An FBI agent came to arrest her and Bobby threw a fit. He said 'all the evidence they had was circumstantial and they had no cause to arrest her.' Then, they showed him the file."

Hanna turned around and went to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a folder. Alex reached out when he handed it to her. It was the autopsy report of a small child who had been found after being washed ashore.

"Who is it?" Eames looked through the file.

"It's her daughter." Eames eyes shot up to Hanna.

"Her daughter?"

"The theory is she was jealous of the attention she was getting and couldn't handle it."

"Wow. Real piece of work this one." Hanna snorted at the remark.

"What happened with Bobby?" When Hanna didn't answer right away, Eames closed the file crossed her legs and placed in in her lap.

"Nothing good. For someone who was only tolerated because of his ability to read people, completely missing something this big didn't do it for the big wigs upstairs."

"They fired him?" _Surely, they gave some rope. From what she's seen, he's too valuable to just get rid of._

Hanna shook his head. "Not openly. They slowing quit giving him cases. The ones they did give him, he could do in his sleep. A few of them he did." He laughed silently as an old joke popped in his head. "He had enough. Retreated into himself. Showed up to work late. Sometimes not at all. Quit taking care of himself." Hanna went back to the window.

"And Nicole? If she did all the things they say she did, why is she out?"

Hanna turned and looked at her. "Bobby was right about one thing. All the evidence was circumstantial."

"Acquitted?"

Hanna affirmed. "She called Bobby to tell him she didn't blame him and was willing to pick up where they left off."

Alex snorted and shook her head. "She really is out there."

"Yeah."

"He still talk to her?"

"I hope not. That women messed him up bad. Took what little joy he had and trashed it."

"We better catch her then." Alex handed the file back to Hanna and stood up. She walked towards the door, before she left the office she turned back around.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you, Detective."

Alex turned and left the office, closing the door behind her. Hanna sat back down behind his desk. _She may be helping Bobby but it looks like he's helping her too._


	17. And So It Begins

Eames had been reading through the files that contained the fiasco that is Nicole Wallace for nearly four hours. The words were beginning to blend together. _I need sleep and a shower._ Decided to leave it for now, Alex stood up and walked towards the elevator. As she passed the room Goren had been using, she saw a figure slumped over the table. Quietly, she knocked and entered the room. Bobby was sleeping soundly on top of his opened binder. _So that's what he looked like when he's not fidgeting. He needs the sleep._ Alex left the room just as quietly as she had come in and closed the door behind her.

After taking a quick shower and getting about an hour and a half of sleep, Alex returned to the office. She made her way to the main elevators and saw a young officer standing guard.

"Good morning, Detective." He smiled.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning, Officer." She pressed the button to go up and waited. "Have you seen Dr. Goren this morning?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am." The elevator chimed and the doors opened. She went it and picked her floor. "Have a good day, ma'am."

 _Yeah. That's not gonna happen._ The doors close.

Eames walked to her desk and draped her jacket on the back of her chair. Hanna wasn't in yet but she knew who was. Opening the door to the small room, she found Goren in the same spot where she had left him. Alex wanted to leave him there like she did a few hours ago but they had a case and she needed to know if he'd found anything.

"Dr. Goren." He didn't bugged. "Hey, Goren." She kicked the legs of his chair. "Bobby!" That got his attention. His head shot up.

"What time is it?" Bobby's voice was thick with sleep and something Eames couldn't identify.

"Eight o'clock." He rubbed his eyes with the palms of each hand. "Joe in yet?" Alex flinched. Bobby was cleaning up his mess and didn't notice. _He means the captain._

"No. He should be shortly."

"Good. I'll get some coffee." With his binder put back together, he trudged to the breakroom. Alex had to practically run to catch up with him. _Why is he so tall?_

When she finally got to him, she looked him up and down. "Don't you think you should clean up a little first?" It was really more a statement than a question and Bobby took it as such.

"No time. Besides, I'm fine." He shrugged as he pour himself a cup.

Alex wasn't buying it. Taking a chance she kept pushing. "When's the last time you slept more than three hours a night?" She really was concerned. _Where was that coming from?_

Bobby focused on pouring his coffee not answering Eames' question. "Come on, Goren. Tell me."

"Seven." Alex heard the reply but couldn't make it out.

"What?"

"I was seven." His back was still to her.

Alex couldn't believe it. "You're not serious."

Goren turned around slowly keeping his posture ramrod straight. "That's when my mom's mind shattered." Before Alex could reply, she heard her and Goren's names being called. Bobby walked past her like nothing had happened leaving her more than a little confused.

All three of them entered Captain Hanna's office. Hanna closed the door. "What have we learned?" He walked around his desk and place his jacket on his chair.

"Nothing new in terms of evidence. I've been through the Wallace files and nothing stood out." Eames spoke first. Bobby stayed silent.

"What about you Bobby?"

Bobby sighed and paced in short strides. "Doyle is an easy mark." Goren's pacing continued. "Nicole knows how to pick them." Hanna and Eames noticed the tone of his voice change. "Doyle can't get a woman by himself. Nicole probably showed him affection in a way he's never had before. It's how she reeled him in. Convinced him she loves him and then conned him into killing these girls. He wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"He's still responsible, Goren." Alex wasn't sure where Bobby was going with his deductions. _I can't believe he's defending him._

"I didn't say he wasn't. He has a submissive personality. Nicole more than likely fed off that. She-she likes to dominate." His pacing suddenly stopped. "I-I know how to get her." Bobby rushed out the office leaving Hanna and Eames in his dust.

Eames looked at Hanna with a quizzical look. Hanna's gaze tracked from Bobby's fleeing back to Eames staring at him. "Don't look at me." Hanna threw his hands up. "I'm just as clueless as you are."

Eames smirked and ran after Bobby.


	18. Who's Trapping Who?

When Eames finally caught up to Bobby, he was talking with a tech about setting up a phone tap. "You know you need a warrant for that."

Goren's head turned to see Eames standing in the door way. "I know." They stared at each other for a few seconds. "I'm just figuring out how they can do it."

"I'll call the D.A." She fixes her gaze on the lab tech. "And you. Do not do anything until I get back." He nodded nervously.

Fifteen minutes later, Eames returns. "Got the warrant. Go ahead." Goren takes out his phone. The tech hooks it up to his computer. After pressing a few buttons, he hands the phone back to Goren. "All she has to do is call."

Bobby puts his phone into his pocket. "Thanks."

He and Eames take a silent elevator ride back to the eleventh floor. Alex headed towards her desk while Bobby strode over to his room which was quickly being called his office. Just as he opened the door, Hanna called him and Alex into his office.

"You want to fill me in, Detective."

"Dr. Goren had tech bug his phone so if Wallace calls him, we can trace it."

"Um." Goren raised his left pointer finger in air. "When, not if. When."

"And how do you know this?" Hanna was curious. Bobby always had a way of knowing things that others wouldn't even consider. _Had. Past tense. I'd like to think he can still do that but there's something different about this. There's something he's not telling me. It is Bobby. Forever keeping it close to the vest._

Bobby just looked at him.

"Come on, Bobby. Why are you so sure she's gonna call you?"

"I just am, ok?" His tone told Hanna to back off. Eight years ago, he would have but not now. Now, he had to know. There was just too much riding on this.

"No, it's not ok. I need to know. We need to know." Hanna knew he had to keep going if it meant getting an answer. That didn't make him feel any better about it though. "Bobby, tell me."

Bobby looked down at the floor and shook his head.

"Goren, I swear if you don't tell me how you know, so help me- " Hanna was cut off before he could finish his threat.

"She always does!" All of the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. Hanna looked at him with widened eyes while Eames stood shell shocked. The statement took all of the energy out of Bobby who occupied one of the chairs in the office.

Hanna finally found his voice and asked what both he and Alex was thinking. "How long?"

Bobby became restless at the simple yet loaded question. "Eight years." It was whispered but everyone in the room heard it. "Almost every night for eight years."

Hanna couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you tell me?" There was nothing but concern in his voice.

"And say what? 'Hey, Joe. You remember that woman who ripped my heart out, lit it on fire, then buried it? Yeah, well, I've been talking to her." Goren chuckled humorlessly. "That would have gone over real well." Alex understood the feeling. She could never put into words what losing Joe did to her. Goren was the only one to ever come close to describing her feelings.

Hanna could see his point. "What does she say to you?"

"Nothing I'm gonna tell you." He shot back quickly. The look in his eyes startled Alex. _Were they always that dark? Nicole Wallace really did a number on you, didn't she Bobby._

"If it has anything to do with case, you will." Hanna slipped into his captain role seeing right away his friend approach wasn't going to yield anything new.

"I can assure you it doesn't." Bobby looked the captain square in the eyes.

Eames decided to speak up. "If it did, I'm sure you'd tell us." She leveled a stare at Goren. "Right." Bobby nodded. The trio lapsed into an awkward minute of silence. Bobby broke it when he nearly fell over himself trying to leave the office. Alex stopped him.

"What is it, Goren?" He turned to face her.

"I need to talk to Doyle." He turned back around and walked towards the interrogation room. Eames and Hanna went into the observation room to watch. Alex was kind of excited. _Is that weird. I mean I've seen him in class and with Hanna but to see him interrogate someone is a whole other level of Goren's skill set._ She was excited and she convinced herself there was nothing wrong with that.

Goren entered the interrogation room. He placed in binder on the table across from Doyle but didn't sit down. Instead, he stood behind him with his hands in his pockets and braced his back against the wall. He didn't speak. He just stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, he spoke. "I know who's making you do this." Doyle, who had been looking at his folded hands on the table, glanced up at Bobby's reflection in the glass.

"You don't know anything." His tone wasn't defiant, but it wasn't exactly neutral.

Bobby smirked. "I know more than you think." Bobby folded his arms. "I know she makes you feel different. Like you're the only man in the world she wants and she's the only woman for you. When she looks at you she sees all of you. Which is more than you want her to." Bobby came off the wall and rounded the table until he faced Doyle. "Made you feel like you could do anything. And of course, you didn't want to disappoint her so you did what she wanted. You loved her. You loved her and yet she's left you to fend for yourself. I have to say I admire you. You're defending your woman. Nothing wrong with that. Nothing. But she's not returning the favor. What does that say about her?" Bobby tilted his head. Doyle wasn't looking at him anymore.

"She told me you'd say that." Doyle slowly raised his eyes to meet Goren's face. Bobby tilted his head back so he sat straight on his neck. "She told me you still loved her and would anything to turn me against her."

Bobby fought with every muscle in his body not to bolt out of the room. He could feel two pairs of eyes burning a hole through the glass. _Stay calm. Breathe. In and out. In and out. Stay here. Stay calm._

"She told me that you would do anything to prove she did this. Well, guess what. It was me. All of it. Me. Not her. Me!" Doyle was in Bobby's face but he didn't flinch.

"We've got proof."

Doyle deflated. Goren looked at him. _He's searching. Nicole didn't tell him that part, did she? I got him._

"When she cradled your hand in hers. Guided you with your first cuts. The impression you and she made was different from the last victims. She helped you do the first ones then, you did the last ones. She trusted you would defend her and take the fall for all of it. She's gonna get away with it unless you stop her." Bobby didn't give Doyle a chance to answer. He packed up his binder and left the room.

Eames and Hanna found him in his room making notes in his binder.

"Now what?" Eames was first to speak.

"We wait."

"For what?" This time it was Hanna with the question.

"For Doyle to break or Nicole to call. Whichever comes first." Bobby continued to write.

Eames went back to her desk while Hanna went back to his office. Alex sat down in chair and sigh heavily. _Another long night. Just great._ She grabbed another box containing the Nicole Wallace files and began reading.

Two hours into the second stack, a phone rings. Eames looks up. It's Bobby's.


	19. Nicole Wallace

Bobby's head jerked up. He heard the ringing. Bobby didn't have to guess who it was. _Nicole._ Goren fought the instinct that told him not to answer. He had to. He just had to. _I predicted this. I told everyone it would happen. I asked for this._ Bobby's mind raced at record speed as we walked out of his room to answer the phone. Eames caught sight of him halfway through his journey. _He looks like a man who's about to be executed._ She watched him closely. It was like slow motion. The closer he got to the phone, the slower everything became.

Bobby picked it up. "Hello." He somehow managed to keep his tone neutral.

"Hello, Bobby."

"Nicole."

"Oh, Bobby. I just love it when you say my name." She giggled. Bobby felt a strange pang in his chest. _Don't do it. Don't fall into that trap again. Eames is watching. Focus, Bobby._

"I don't care what you love, Nicole. I do care about your new boy toy." A hint of cockiness entered his voice. Hanna heard him and came out of his office to see what was going on. _That sounded like the old Bobby._ Both he and Eames listened intently.

"I don't know what you mean, love." Nicole answered back with a fake innocence. Eames phone vibrated and she opened it to read the text. **_Almost got her. Keep her on the line for 30 more seconds._**

Eames showed Bobby the message and he nodded.

"Come on, Nicole. Of course, you do. Jake." Bobby baited her.

There was a pause. A short one, but enough of one for Bobby to catch. "Jake? Oh, Jake. Yes, Jake and I are friends."

"Friends. Well, you better tell Jake." There was a hint a sarcasm that made Hanna smirk.

"Oh, Bobby. You know my heart belongs to only you.

"That's a good trick seeing as how you don't have one."

"You know very well I have one. You broke it." All the playfulness disappeared from her voice. Bobby rubbed his forehead with the fingers on his free hand.

"Don't be melodramatic, Nicole. You act like this was all me."

Nicole's chuckled carried through the phone without humor. "I'm not the one who can't sleep." Bobby's breath caught. _Please hurry up and find her._

As if his Eames heard his silent prayer, she gave Bobby a thumbs up. Drumming up the last of his courage he spoke. "I would rather not sleep because of my conscience than live life without one." He hung up the phone emphatically.

"We got her." Bobby looked up and saw Alex staring at him with an expression he'd never seen before; pride.


	20. One on One

After the phone call, Bobby had gone back into his room. He knew he had to get his head right. He can't afford to slip and fall when it comes to Nicole. One hundred percent is what Bobby will need to be. _Focus. That's all I need. Focus. I can do this. Just focus._

While Bobby was silently gaining his confidence inside his room, Eames was doing the same outside at her desk. As always, Alex was calm and cool on the outside but underneath the façade was a white water rapid train of thought. _How am I going to talk to her? How is Goren going to handle this? Talking on the phone is different than a face to face conversation._ She rubbed her temples. _Why am I even questioning him? He'll be fine. I think. When did this all of this get so complicated?_

An elevator bell drew her out of her inner conversation. She looked up and saw two uniformed officers taking the one and only Nicole Wallace to holding in handcuffs. _Here we go._

Alex knocked on Bobby's door. She heard him say come in and hesitantly opened the door. "Nicole Wallace is here." Eames caught the faint pause in the movement of his pen going across his notebook before continuing as if nothing happened. "She's in holding."

"Put her in interrogation."

Eames looked at him. When she didn't move, Goren looked up. "Put her in interrogation." Determination was present in his eyes. _He's ready._ She nodded and went to get Nicole.

Bobby closed his binder. This is it. After eight years of self-inflicted torture, he would finally get his second chance. A second chance to bring her down. He exhaled with purpose and exited his office.

Nicole was in interrogation when Hanna entered observation. He greeted Alex and stepped up to the glass. "Bobby know she's here?"

"Yes, sir. He's on his way."

Hanna didn't respond to her answer verbally but his body language was another story. His shoulders were tense and a genuine look of worry was on his face. _That's comforting._

The door opened and Eames focused all of her being on the scene in front of her. Bobby placed his binder on the table, pulled the chair out and took a seat. Nicole sat in front of him. Her posture straight and her arms laying on the table with her hands clasp together.

Bobby didn't look at her. He kept his attention on his binder. Slowly taking out his notes and placing them neatly on the table. After adjusting them a little, Bobby put his hands in his lap and gazed directly into Nicole's face.

"You know why you're here." Statement. Not a question.

"No." Her gazed met Bobby's.

"You know. Don't play me, Nicole." Another statement. Hanna smirked. _He's detached._

Nicole leaned back in her chair, folding her arms with the action. "Bobby, you know I don't play anything." Playfulness laced through the comment.

Goren knew what she was doing. He didn't want to be sucked in. He couldn't afford to be sucked in. "Tell me about Jake." _Give her an opening. See what she does._

Nicole smiled slightly. "He's a friend. Why?" She leaned in. "Are you jealous?" Her smile turned into a smirk.

"Don't make this about us. This is about the eight women he killed."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Eames shook her head. _Her file doesn't do her justice. She's a certifiable whack job._

Goren stood up and turned to face Eames and Hanna. "You know, Nicole, you're the only one making it about us. You keeping mentioning it." He mouth something to them. Hanna didn't get it but Alex did.

"Sargent." Alex motioned to a uniformed officer. "Bring me Doyle."


	21. Knockout Punch

Doyle was led into observation by the Sargent. He took Doyle's cuffs off and left the room. "What am I doing here?" Eames turned towards the glass. Doyle looked and saw Goren talking with Nicole.

"What is she doing here? She's got nothing to do with this."

Eames glared at him. "Doyle, shut up." He did as he was told.

"Why don't you admit it, Bobby? You can't get me out of your head. I'm a part of you now." Nicole smirked.

Bobby, still standing with his back to her, shook his head. "Come on, Nicole. Don't flatter yourself." He rubs the back of his neck with his left hand.

"I don't need to flatter myself. Others do it for me." She lifted her chin up, goading him to give her a response. He saw it coming.

"Like Jake." Bobby glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She shifted in her chair. Behind the glass, Jake had become keenly interested in her next statement.

"Yes. Jake is a friend. He compliments me." Eames saw Jake's posture slouch slightly. She smiled inwardly. _Bobby figured it out._ She split her gaze between the scene in front of her and the discussion on the other side of the mirror.

"The way he talks, you're more than friends."

"Of course, he does. Jake is sweet and naïve but he's hardly man enough to satisfy me." Jake's eyes widened as he heard that statement. Alex saw him losing control little by little. _Come on, Bobby. Keep going._

"That works out for you though, doesn't it?" Bobby continued to have his back facing Nicole.

"Why, Bobby, whatever do you mean?" Pretending to be confused, Nicole leaned back in her chair and tilted her head to one side.

"You know exactly what I mean." Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Bobby continued. "He does everything you tell him to."

Nicole smirked. "He is very obedient."

"Always does what you tell him to."

"Yes. He's a good friend."

"Is that why he's so adapt at killing?" Bobby turned around and gauged her response. _There it is. What I have been waiting for these past eight years. Nicole Wallace is speechless._

"All this talk about how you're in my head gives you away. You're not in my head but I'm in yours." Bobby stated with an air of confidence in voice. He bent down and placed his palms on the table. He was practically on top of her without actually touching her. Nicole shrunk underneath his stare.

"Oh, Bobby. You know I could never forget about you." She forced herself to straighten up in her chair.

"You could never forget about me? Well, then explain Jake." He sat down in the chair beside Nicole. "He's defended you. Even when we put all of it on him. That's more than just a friend, Nicole."

"You jealous, Bobby?"

Bobby scoffed. "Of that child?" He leaned back. "Please. I'm more of a man than he will ever be."

"Of course you are, Bobby. That's what I've been saying all along." Nicole leaned into the table and place her hands on the table.

"I do what I want."

"Yes. Yes, Bobby."

"No one tells me what to do."

"That is true."

"Not like Jake. He does everything you tell him to."

"Yes he does." Not even a second after the words came out of her mouth, Nicole already knew what she'd done. "No. No. No! That's not what I meant. It's not." She was panicking. Bobby was smiling from ear to ear from the depths of his soul.

"We all know exactly what you meant. You told Jake to kill those girls. You twisted him so much that-that he couldn't say no to you." Bobby's stuttered showed itself but this time, it was out of excitement and not self-doubt and anxiety.

Nicole was shaking her head vehemently. "That's not true."

"It is. Nicole. It is." Bobby crossed his left arm across his body and propped his right elbow on in. "What I can't figure out is why." He paused to read her. "Why? Sure you've killed before. You've convinced others to kill for you, but never someone you haven't met. So, why?"

For what seemed like hours, Nicole didn't speak. When she finally did, it was just a whisper. "You're so stupid."

Bobby did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"You are just so stupid!" This time it wasn't whispered. "How can you not see it? All of it. All of this. I did all of this for you." Everyone, including Bobby, was shocked. "You disappeared. The only way I could get you to come out and play was to get your attention." She took a breath. "I always knew how to do that, didn't I?" Her voice took on a seductive tone.

"You can't be serious." Bobby stood up. "You can't."

"I can, Bobby, and I am." She stood up with him.

"Why? I still don't understand. Eight women. All just to get to me. Why?"

"Because I love you!" Nicole yelled with such passion that Jake just couldn't take it any longer. He bolts for the door nearly breaks the door off the hinges when he slams it open.

"How could love him, huh?! The things I did for you. To those women. How could you not love me?!" Tears of sorrow and anger poured down his face. "She told me to do it. Helped with the first ones. My hands were shaking so much I couldn't hold the knife. She lured the girls to me. Told them I was chasing her and she needed a place to hide. She brought them right to me." He was pointing his finger at Nicole with purpose while she stood there motionless.

Officers rushed into the room to restrain Doyle. Eames cut through the chaos and made her way to Nicole. Bobby Goren finally heard the words he'd been waiting eight years to hear.

"Nicole Wallace, you are under arrest for murder." He heard the cuffs click. A shell shocked Nicole was taken out of the room and out of Bobby's life. _Finally._

With everyone gone, Bobby stood in the interrogation room. As he looked around aimlessly, he felt another presence in the room.

"I got her."

"Yeah, Bobby. You did." Joe stood in the doorway. He couldn't be more proud of his friend. "What are you gonna do now?"

Bobby chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go home."

Joe laughed and shook Bobby's hand. "Keep in touch, alright?" Bobby nodded and walked out of the room.

Eames came back about a minute later. "Where's Dr. Goren?" She looked around.

"He went home."

 _Of course he did._ She smiled. "That doesn't surprise me. I have a feeling I'll see him around."

"So do I." Joe agreed.


	22. Finally

The courtroom was filled with not only people but anxious anticipation. Dr. Robert Goren was set to testify against his love turned enemy. The prosecutor had examined him and now Bobby prepared himself for Nicole's lawyer.

"Dr. Goren, you have a past with my client, don't you?" Her lawyer asked while still seated in his chair.

"Yes. I do." Bobby knew this was coming but it didn't make it any easier.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Ten years." Goren kept his answers concise. _I refuse to be dragged into the mud with her._

"You were in a relationship for a couple years, were you not?"

"Yes."

"Hm." He stood slowly and walked towards Bobby with his hands in his pants pockets. "Then, let me ask you this. How can we trust your judgement in this case?"

Bobby exhaled slowly. "It has been eight years since I've seen your client. I did not know your client was involved until we spoke with Jake Doyle. All of us have seen the interrogation video. Your client constantly brought up our relationship. I always denied her the conversation and continued with my questioning. It was only when I realized what she had done to Mr. Doyle that I knew how to get to her." Bobby saw Nicole flinch. "I used her demented attachment to me to get her to confess. Interrogators do it all the time."

Nicole couldn't stop herself. She bolted up from her chair. "I did it for you, Bobby!"

"Quiet, Ms. Wallace." The judge instructed.

Nicole didn't or couldn't listen. "I love you, Bobby. How could you do this to me? We belong together!" A guard grabbed Nicole and tried to subdue her. "Get off of me! I need you Bobby. I know you need me too!" The guard was finally able to control her.

"Bailiff, remove the defendant from this courtroom." The judge ordered. Bobby fought every muscle in his body not to run out of the courtroom. As he worked on calming himself, he locked eyes with someone in the gallery. Eames. She had a smirk on face. She nodded at him as a way of saying he did good. He felt himself relax.

"Dr. Goren, you can step down." The judge spoke to him. Bobby turned to him, nodded, and exited the stand. He smiled at Alex and left the courtroom.

After Nicole's breakdown, the defense rested. It was now in the hands of the jury. Alex found Bobby sitting on a bench outside of the courthouse nursing a coffee.

"Hey." She sat beside him.

"Hey, Eames." He continued to look down at his coffee.

"They're gonna convict her." Eames tried to sound supportive. _I am not good at this. Please, say something._

Bobby scoffed. "Yeah. I wish I had your confidence."

"Goren, she basically convicted herself with that show she put on earlier." Alex couldn't understand his apprehension.

"You haven't been through this before. I've been here before. Forgive me if I don't share your enthusiasm." He sipped his coffee.

Before Alex could reply, a man from the courthouse appeared in front of them. "Jury's back."

Goren downed the rest of his coffee and followed the man and Eames back into the courtroom. Alex and Bobby sat together. Captain Hanna sat behind them. Bobby's heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to bust out of his chest. He was sure Eames heard it too. If she did, she didn't say anything. Nicole was sitting in her chair just as cocky as ever. It's like she forgot about her outburst hours earlier.

The judge read the charges and looked to the jury. "Madame Foreperson, how do you find?"

Bobby felt his heart stop. His whole world went into slow motion. "We the jury find the defendant, Nicole Wallace…"


	23. Epilogue

Four months. Four months since Eames had first found herself walking into this building to find the man she had been warned about. It had been two months since Nicole Wallace was sentenced to life in prison and Alex hadn't heard from Bobby since then. As she walked down the hallway, she began to question what she was doing here. _I just want to know if he's ok. That's all. Nothing wrong with that._

She stopped and felt a smile curl up her lips as she heard a familiar voice. _Bobby._ She quietly entered the classroom and found an empty seat at the end of the back row. He looked good. _Very good._ He had lost the weight and the beard he'd been growing was shaved clean. The weariness that had enveloped him during their initial meeting seemed to have lifted. For the first time since she's met him, Bobby looked happy and healthy. _Good for him._

"Forgiveness. How could one word describe such an important concept? You can do so much with that one word. In the act of forgiving someone you can do a lot. Invite them to dinner, sit and talk with them, help them cram for an exam after partying all night." The room filled with a knowing laughter. "But what about the feeling of forgiveness. Honestly and truly forgiving someone doesn't just involve action. Sure, actions are important. They speak louder than words, right? I want you to think about it. Which is more important: showing forgiveness or feeling forgiveness. We've all done things that cause hurt to someone. Some of them let it go and say 'its fine' or 'don't worry about it', but what about when you get hurt? Do you tell them 'it's fine' but inside you're so angry you wish you could punch their lights out?" Bobby feigned anger by shaking both of his fists into the air. Scattered chuckles came from the class. He paused and leaned against the podium. "Actions are easy. Feeling yourself let go of the hurt and maybe even disappointment is another thing entirely." A timer sounded and the students dispensed from their seats. "Don't forget, your thesis statements are due at the end of the week." He began packing up his binder.

"You're never gonna let go of that thing are you?" Bobby turned around and saw a familiar face. He smiled.

"Detective Eames, what are you doing here?" He picked up his binder and walked towards her. Alex rose from her chair and met him halfway down the aisle.

 _How do I answer that? I'll try honesty. Only because I can't think of a believable lie. She inwardly rolled her eyes at her own inner turmoil._ "I wanted to check on you. I hadn't heard from you since the last time we saw you at the courthouse."

Bobby smiled again and nodded. "Yeah. I just needed some space. Get my head around what had happened." There was long but comfortable silence. "It's good to see you."

It was Alex's turn to smile. "It's good to see you, too. You look well." _Did I just say that? Alex, what it wrong with you?_

"So do you." Eames couldn't help but smile and look away.

They walked to a nearby vendor and Bobby bought them coffee. Alex tried to pay for her own cup but Bobby was persistent. The two found an empty bench and sat down together. After a few minutes of enjoying the coffee, Goren spoke first.

"How are things with you?"

"They're good. I got a promotion after the case closed. I'm the ranking detective in Major Case now." Her tone took a proud and confident pitch.

"Good for you. You've earned it." He took a sip of his coffee.

"How about you?" Bobby gave her a look. "How are you doing?"

Bobby sighed. "Oh, you know, I've been teaching, reading a few books I've been meaning to get to. The usual."

Alex shook her head. _Always deflecting._ "I asked how you were doing, not what you were doing."

Bobby chuckled. "I'm ok." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really. I'm ok. I have moments where I'm not but those are getting fewer and fewer."

"You deserve it." Bobby grinned from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Look at us having a moment."

Alex punched him in the shoulder playfully, forgetting he didn't like to be touched. Oddly enough he didn't flinch in the slightest. Instead, he let out a whole-hearted laugh that made Alex bust out laughing too.

When the laughter ended, Alex realized she needed to be heading back to work. "You keep in touch, Dr. Goren."

He threw his cup away and turned to look at her. "It's Bobby."

"Bobby." She smirked. "Alex."

"Alex. I like that." He paused. "Don't be a stranger, Alex."

"I won't, Bobby."

They turned and went their separate ways. Both feeling the same way. _Bittersweet._


	24. Thanks for Reading

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I was apprehensive about posting it but the response I got was amazing. I want to write another one but I can't tell you when that will be or who will be about. I promise this definitely wasn't my last story. Thanks again!


End file.
